Master, Servant & Sexy Lingerie (Leo x FemaleReader)
by goddesslover
Summary: You are being taught under the guidance of Master Leo about Dark Magic. But you have always wondered, what did the Nohrian Prince look like in that stupid sexy default Dark Mage outfit?
1. Chapter 1

_helllooooo it's the #1 goddess lover._

 _ive always thought it was funny that Leo HAD to have worn the ridic dark mage outfit as some point LOL_

 _aaand i think i went a little overboard LOL it really silly story but still ENJOY_

 _tags: master/servant, bj, 69_

 _twitter/tumblr: 1goddesslover_

* * *

You are a dark mage in training. Leo has taken a liking to you and has accepted you as one of his retainers. He sees your potential, and ... maybe has a crush on you. Not that the impressive Nohrian prince would admit that.

You love combing over the dark tomes, learning the best in the dark arts. But more importantly, you love the time you spend with Leo too. A good teacher, a good leader, a good friend, and a good... lover?

One thing that makes it awkward is the outfit you must wear. All starting dark mages are required to wear basically this sexy bedroom lingerie. You're not really sure why, it's just tradition and all. But it got you thinking... Leo had to of worn something like this before, right? Imagine, a great prince Nohr in nakey lingerie, ridiculous!

And since you are so comfortable from hanging out with him, you decide to tease him a bit during a training session.

(Your Name):

"Say Leo, this is random but, you know the outfits dark mages start out wearing, like the one I'm wearing?"

Leo:

"Yes (y/n), what about it?"

(Y/n):

"Well, it had me thinking... you must of worn it at some point, right?"

Leo starts to turn crimson red.

Leo:

"W-why does THAT matter?"

(Y/n):

"It doesn't BUT the thought of you wearing it is just... I mean you must still have yours lying around somewhere right?"

Leo:

"I-I would never wear that ridiculous outfit ever again."

(Y/n):

"C'mon! You probably would look GREAT in it Master Leo!"

Leo:

"SILENCE (y/n)! We need to get back to the training at hand!"

(Y/n):

"Ugh, fiiine."

The training continued as per usual, but you could tell that Leo was still blushing.

Once the training ended for the day, you had to bring it up again.

(Y/n):

"Thank you as always Master Leo... but about the dark mage outfit. Are you sure you never want to wear it?"

Leo:

"YES, I AM SURE!"

(Y/n):

"What if... you wore it, just for me?"

Leo looks at you wide eyed. He contemplates the idea, eyes flickering back and forth as the gears in his brain move.

Leo:

"I'll... have to think about it. But goodbye for now, (y/n)"

You are determined to see him wear it. It would be the perfect setup to confess your love to him too... in his stupid sexy outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow came around. A new day, a new attempt to get Leo into his knickers.

It was a typical day of training, you made sure to not make any reference of the request, as you didn't want him to flake out easy.

When the training ended, Leo had a sigh of relief as he thought that he dodged a bullet. But oh how he was wrong.

(Y/n), smirking:

"Soooooo, how about you show me your special uniform, eh?"

Leo:

"W-WHY DO YOU WANT TO SEE ME IN IT ANYWAY HUH? TO LAUGH?"

(Y/n):

"A little bit... but also Master Leo, you would look sexy as hell in it!"

Oops, did you just say that out loud?

Leo looks at you in anger, confusion, and intrigue all at once. He huff and puffs until he finally gives in.

Leo:

"... but for only one time, got it?"

(Y/n), gleefully:

"Got it!"


	3. Chapter 3

You sit on the bed in Master Leo's private chambers. Only people he trusts with his life are allowed in here. That amount of trust makes you warm and cozy... but you also wish Leo would hurry up with his costume change.

Master Leo takes his sweet time. You almost want to peek into the closet he was changing into until suddenly...

Leo emerges. He dons the near lingerie outfit that you similarly wear. He looks completely embarrassed, as he holds his hands in front of his crotch.

Leo:

"There! Are you happy now (y/n)?"

You walk over to where he is immobilized in shame.

(Y/n):

"Well now you should remember how I feel wearing this silly thing... hmmmm What are you hiding here hm?"

You place your hand where Leo is covering his crotch.

Leo:

"DON'T TOUCH ME THERE, HARLOT!"

(Y/n):

"Well what's your problem then? It seems like you're in pain..."

Leo fidgets in place.

Leo:

"It's my... it's my... it's my penis. It's hang out in this blasted loincloth. If I move an inch I know it will be exposed!"

You whisper into his hear:

"But... I love your penis Master Leo..."

Leo mewls and whimpers at your seductive voice.

(Y/n):

"C'mon Master... show me the DICK!"

Leo slowly let's go of his crotch area. His penis dangles, visible through the silk. Your hands start to slowly converge on his private parts.

(Y/n):

"Oh~! So, this what you've been hiding from me? Master, can I touch it?"

Leo, body still immobile, nods approval. You grab it with both your hands and start to caress it. Blood starts to flow from the massaging and a silky tent is pitched.

(Y/n):

"Master, can I... suck it?"

Leo nods, his cheeks fully blushing.

(Y/n):

"Beg for me Master... beg for your sweet (y/n) to suck your dick!"

Leo mewls:

"Mmmphff yes please! Please suck my dick (y/n)!

You pull down his silky pants and start GOING TO TOWN. Sucking Master Leo's hard DICK.

Leo wants to collapse from ecstasy. He caresses your head and his dick thrusts over your tongue.

Leo:

"Ahhhhh no, I can't take anymore, hngggggg I'M GOING TO... CUM!"

At the last moment Leo pulls his dick out of your mouth, spraying HOT CUM all over your face. You revel in it, licking some of it off your lips.

(Y/n):

"Thanks for the cummies Master Leo~"

Leo drops to the floor, his head is spinning in joy. He can't believe he just got a blow job, let alone from (y/n) that he secretly has a crush on.

Leo:

"I... (y/n), we should..."

(Y/n):

"Continue? Wonderful idea Master Leo! I'm not done with that dick yet!"

You sit on his head, ass and pussy crushing the adorable prince's face. Despite just cumming, his dick is still erect. You continue sucking his cock.

The sensation, the smell of your pussy, Leo's had enough! He pulls down your silky pants and starts licking your vagina.

You start to mewl as Leo becomes obsessed with your pussy.

As you both continue to 69, Leo amps it up by bringing his fingers into it.

Once he starts fingering you, you can pause sucking to moan.

(Y/n):

"Master Leo~~~ ohhhh~~ dig deeperrrr make your little servant CUM!"

Digging deeper, you can't help but moan louder. It gets you so worked up that you want to suck his dick even more.

With him fingering you, and you sucking his dick, the tension builds until it all explodes.

(Y/n), moaning:

"Master Leo..."

Leo, moaning:

"(Y/n)..."

ORGASMS! CUM!

As you both lay exhausted, your true feelings slip out:

"Master Leo... I... I love you. I want you all to myself!"

Leo, heavily breath:

"I... I can't... I shouldn't... I'm a prince of Nohr... but, I do love you. I can't deny it anymore. I love you too."

You hug him in excitement:

"OHHHH! MASTER LEO! I KNEW IT! So, how about next time we try some BABY MAKING!"

Leo sighs, what has he gotten himself into!

 **THE END**


End file.
